Quixotic Perseverance
by thecreate1998
Summary: Beck quickly discovered what is truly bizarre, and the difference between reality and fiction. Alone, afraid, and confused, she has no choice but to trust the intriguing creatures she has now befriended. Unfounded desire, experimental love, and forbidden thoughts come to rise and show itself. Will their newfound love last, or will fueds crumble it apart? Strictly 4Kids-Verse.
1. Beginning: Part 1 Chapter 1

Chapter Summary: Beck crashed down to the cement below her, the green figure beside her taking in shallow, slow breaths as she met his warm hazel eyes. She could see him slowly falling unconscious and lifted by more green. She felt warm, strong hands wrap around her shoulders, lifting her up from the concrete as everything faded into darkness.

Authors Note: Due to the plot and universe, the Turtles will be in their 20's. From the start of the 4Kids series they were about 14 or 15, which would put them around 18 by the end of the series realistically speaking, possibly older when you include the 'Lost Episodes.' Exact ages for this fanfiction will be mapped out later on. This fanfiction will include but not limited to: The Ninja Tribunal, The Shredder coming back from whatever type of death, Karai taking revenge, and lots of interesting plot points and twists.

* * *

"Beck...! Beck! Get up, numb nuts!" She lifted her eyes slowly. Warm, blinding summer sun hit her lids. Groaning, she lifted her head to meet eyes with her violet haired brother, and the head of their company.

"Why'd you have to wake me, Clyde?" He slapped her with his notebook gently and playfully on her shoulder.

"Today is the final day to get everything ready for the collection. We don't have much time, and this has to hit the runway at 9 _on the dot._ No later, no sooner." His green eyes met her gray ones. "I know you need rest, but work comes first."

"Alright..." She yawned, stretching her sides. "When do you need me on the streets for the stuff?"

"Now."

–

"Hey Don!" Raph called, pounding on the metal door that lead to his brothers science lab.

"I know, I know its almost time but I'm nearing a break through!" His door was forced open by the hot head, finding his nose stuck in a book and his hand idly writing at the speed of light and his arm in a sling. Calculators and various mechanics littered his desk. He paused his reading and writing to look through a particular piece of technology.

"Whaddya do to yourself this time, Donnie?" He leaned against the door jam, crossing his arms.

"I needed a tissue sample to cross reference it with Casey and Aprils to see if certain compatibilities were similar enough to feed my curiosity. Turns out, we can actually-"

"Alright, regular brainiac stuff. Ya hurt enough to need to stay home?" He shrugged, noticing his lack of padding and wraps.

"I'm fine, just needed it until the pain went down. I'll meet you topside." With that, Raph pushed himself off the door jam and started heading up along with his other brothers. They always met at the same rooftop, the same apartments, at the same time. So routine, and Raphael hated it. What was the fun if nothing exciting happened other than busting a few heads and a few holidays with April and Casey? But it's not like they could spend much time with them, they were more occupied with their 2 year old twins, Angelique and Max. They were adorable, yes, but due to how energized they were all the time they needed their parents full attention, so much that April almost had to shut down her antique shop at one point when they were babies.

The thought of children had passed all their minds at one point. They all desired that one thing that seemed impossible, that seemed forbidden. They knew their only other option besides Humans were their other-worldly friends, and that didn't seem appealing to any of them. It was very slim any of them would find love anyway, with how closed minded Humans can be, and it was even slimmer they'd find someone of their own kind.

He never thought they could cross species either, seeing how they were part turtle and their DNA was almost entirely changed (You know the story). Raphael always thought they were too different to reproduce with any species, even if they could breed with each other even if one of them was female – Yes he'd thought of it before, although they treated each other like brothers, Donnie had determined that the possibilities of them being related from a pet store was small, so they couldn't possibly be truly related.

But that didn't matter now. Protecting their city did, and they would never stop. He thought for a split second if anyone was in the apartments below the rooftop they warmed up on or if it was empty storage, but dismissed the thought with a quick thud of a backflip.


	2. Beginning: Part 2 Chapter 1

Authors Note: I hope people like what I'm doing to these characters. I truly do. Also, there's an F bomb in this chappy, just one. Sorry if some things seem pointless, but it's important for later on.

Donnie shrugged as Raph left. "Okay, fine... Don't be interested that we can reproduce with Humans, have children, possibly have a happy life." He murmured to himself as he strapped on his gear. He knew he'd cause them to be late in starting their rounds by having to warm up later than the others, but he thought it was worth it. Halfway through warm up, they heard an ear shattering, feminine scream from the alley below.

They sprung immediately into action, dropping into the crowd of Foot Clan below.

The wrong place. The wrong time. Beck's life was always just that – An accidental mess. She dropped the bags loaded with fabric and lace as the black clad, masked men raced towards her, grabbing her arms as she tried to yell though the gag they placed on her. She was just another two turns in the alley way away from her apartment building as they were loading a large white van with odd looking equipment and strange looking yellow liquid inside glass tubes. Nothing could have prepared this seamstress for tonight, not a single thing.

She was surprised when her captor dropped her right on her tailbone, making her groan as pain shot through her spine from the hard concrete, and soon lost her ability to balance herself and fell to the side, bumping her head. They lost all interest in her as a witness, more focused on the group that appeared just out of her sight.

What happened next was a blur. They jumped into action, quickly drawing out their weapons and attacking. The clash of metal against metal, wood against wood. 'What the fuck just happened?' She sat their confused. It took her a few moments before she realized exactly what she was staring at.

Turtles with weapons and people dressed as Ninjas. Thoughts raced through her mind, trying to make sense of all this. 'Did I have too much coffee this morning, or not enough? Did that lady I brush against in the subway stab me with a needle?' She knew it had to be something of the sort because she couldn't quite wrap her head around all this.

The clashing and the fighting kept coming closer towards her, as if they planned on saving her. Were they the group of vigilantes who were saving people around town? She had no choice but to trust them, from what she could understand of the situation. One of them started fighting their way through the mass of Foot Clan towards her, creating a clearing for the rest of them to follow through. Bodies flew, groans echoed in the alley, and that was all she allowed herself to notice – She abhorred fighting, blood, and gore, so she kept her head bent and eyes tightly shut, her tied legs pressed close to her chest as she leaned against the bumper of the van.

It felt like the moments flew by hours before one of them reached her, tapping her shoulder lightly and shocking her so much so her legs flew, kicking him in the shin with her heel. The strange creature with a red bandana bit his lip, nearly cursing and gripping his shin in pain. Due to her gag, she could not alarm him about the nearing Foot member behind him with a brick in hand. She flinched as it smashed down on his skull, the brick shattering in a dusty mess on his shoulders, the other Ninja swiftly punching him to the side as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder murmuring something about 'No Witnesses.' This specific ninja that was holding her seemed larger than the others – Broader shoulders, thicker arms, and taller. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to be giving the one giving orders, although he looked as if he was in high regard – He had a symbol on his chest that the others didn't. His gloved hands wrapped rightly around her ankles, securing her in place. His hands felt.. Odd. Different than what the other ninjas felt like. It was as if he didn't want to wish her any ill will.

More darkly dressed ninjas ambushed them, but the numbers were thinning out – There were only two ninjas for every turtle, and although they put up a good fight, it was thinning quickly as the second ticked by. The person holding her grunted and was once again dropped onto the concrete. The attacker was the turtle in the red bandana, and she could just barely see their fists flying at each other. The ninja withdrew a small silver blade and thrust it into the turtles side and shoulder.

"_Raph!_" The other three yelled. 'Raph...? They have names...? Wait of course they have names.' She silently cursed herself for her moment of stupidity. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the ninja being thrown against the van, leaving a decent sized dent in the side of the van. His head snapped back against the hard metal, a sickening crack coming from his head. Blood stained his tightly wrapped tunic, and red stained on green skin as the ninja slumped down to the ground, seemingly dead. There were no more left to fight, only her and the four turtles.

She tried desperately to lift herself, using the van as leverage to lean on to help her, albeit unsuccessfully. Beck crashed down to the hard concrete below her, the green figure beside her taking in shallow, slow breaths as she met his warm hazel eyes. 'Hazel... So human...' She could see him slowly falling, eyes shutting unconscious and lifted by one of them with a purple bandana. She felt warm, strong hands wrap around her shoulders, lifting her up. She felt the hard bumps to the head and the surprise of reality getting the better of her, and leaned against the one with the blue bandana currently lifting her up, using his shoulder as a pillow as her eyes drifted shut, the sweet abyss of sleep calling to her.

AN:

Please review! I am still nervous... What do you think of it? Next chapter you get to see what she really looks like, I'm going to try to do Don's first person POV.


	3. Consequences

It wasn't the first time we had to bring someone down to the Lair, and this definitely wasn't the last. Raphael was simply lucky, actually, that the blade didn't puncture anything major, and he'd need to stay home for quite a few months before he'd be able to fight again. We begged and begged him to wait for at least Casey to arrive to try getting her, but he insisted, like the hot head he was. At least we warned him before he did something reckless- Normally we have no chance to. The girl we saved actually lasted longer than most we've met, as far as fainting goes. She was small in frame, about five-six in height. Above average for an above average looking girl, I suppose – Her eyes were a shocking muted gray which stood out in the jet black hair that framed her oval face, down to her shoulders. I couldn't help but want to run my fingers through it, but I knew safety was in order – She probably wasn't even attracted to us in the slightest, who would be? Focus, Donnie...

We grabbed her bags and placed them next to the medical cot. Sensei raised us better than to leave someones belongings behind, especially when the forecast said it was to rain later that night. Lord knows what someone could be using all that fabric for... Why was she so familiar? We looked in her wallet, naturally, to find some sort of identification, and that was where we figured out why she was familiar – Becky Nate Lillith-Volts, daughter of the nationally known artist Barker Volts and Claudia Lillith-Volts, song writer. Her brother was widely known as well – Runway artist Clyde Tennison, who took up his wife's last name instead of the other way around (He still wont list why to the media). Why did she come here? New York, of all places? Surely she misses her family in Manhattan...

I brought up her heart rate on the screen, checking for any abnormalities. Her breath intake was slightly higher than usual, and that worried me. Everything checked out though... I got up from my desk, rubbing my eyes and exiting my lab. Sooner or later, Sensei would come back from watching his Soap Operas at Aprils while babysitting the kids, and we'd better have an explanation.

"We only have the truth." I shrugged, leaning on the couch comfortably.

"But we had another option other than bringing her here. It wouldn't be the first time the hospital had an unconscious woman dropped on their doorstep." Leo retorted softly, crossing his arms with his shoulders squared, in his signature leader pose to show his dominance in this situation.

"She seen the green and the shell, bro." Michelangelo spoke up, placing his hands on his hips as if his stature would emphasize his point. "Our secret would have been revealed, and we would become tracked by the FBI like in Men In Black!" Always the one to bring comics and movies into a situation...

"The Foot would 'ah killed her." Raph murmured. "We had no choice. Ya' know how strict they've been getting'." His voice was low, odd for him. "She was guilty of nothin' but a tight schedule."

"Her life isn't our problem. Why are we even discussing this? She's here, isn't she? We cant undo last nights events." Leo talked back, and from what I could see, he wanted nothing more than to disregard her very existence. He has been worrying us all as of late, becoming occasionally more violent than Raphael with every argument he came across. He became very defensive, and began to accuse even our closest of friends of consorting with the enemy. He couldn't leave good enough alone anymore, like when he was a teen.

"What happened to compassion? Consideration?" I furrowed my brows at him. "She _needed_ _us_, Leo. There was no option."

"But it could have been avoided!" Leo shot back, his voice rising an octave.

"And what would we do, Leo? Leave her there, blatantly neglect an innocent, condemn her to death?" I shook my head slowly. "That's not what we were raised to do."

"But she could have been fine! We don't know!' Leo dropped his arms, voice becoming gruffer.

"You're talking insanity! She was bound and gagged, Leo!" Mikey gawked at him, as the rest of us did.

"My sons!" Splinter pounded his staff against the hard concrete, making us snap our backs straight up and whip our heads towards him. "Leonardo wait in the Dojo. Now." His expression was deadly calm. Only a rare occasion would he look at us in such a way, and when that happened, we all were punished so much, it felt like we were in a prison and he was warden. "Donatello. Show me our guest. Michelangelo and Raphael, to your rooms." I eyed my brothers, worry laced through both their expressions. Like a good student, I lead our Sensei into the lab where she was resting, sound asleep.

"...Her disappearance will be widely noticed. You were right to take her in, for the sake of protecting your family, Donatello." He looked at me with understanding although cold eyes. "But as soon as she wakes, we must explain quickly and send her on her way. Should she release our secret, however... We much leave our home."

I nodded, fully understanding the consequences of what might happen. It was always a fear all of us had, and it was deeply rooted. "Yes, Sensei." I bowed my head as he left for the Dojo. Oddly enough, I felt not an ounce of fear for my blue banded brother waiting for Splinter. Only hope.

_Leo_

I paced back and forth, my hands held behind my back. What made Donnie think he could just talk back to me like that? Or Mikey? Have they not understood my standing as head of the group? It didn't appear so. I was the best of them all, they were just corrupted, insisting upon everything I do is wrong. They were childish and misunderstanding, confusing and twisting my words against me! I immediately fell to my knees in the middle of the mat as the sliding of the dojo door alarmed me to Master Splinters arrival. I kept my head bowed as he came closer.

"My son... My eldest son..." He shook his head slowly, eyes drifting shut. "I have never been more disappointed in you." My eyes widened, anger and hurt instantly flowing through my veins. "You thought less of responsibility. Less of compassion. Less of what was right, and of Honor." I felt my eyes drift shut tight at the words he was saying, wishing to block them out. "You have brought shame upon me for even arguing with your brother about the safety of this human and you lack humanity in doing so." His voice was calm and stern. How could he say this without remorse? I thought I was the favorite and star pupil, I could do no wrong...

"This is why, after the human has awoken and come to terms, I will give you a chance to decide your fate... You have let your pride, your rank among your brothers as a clan, and ego go to your head and effect you for the worst. You will either stay here, continue your stupidity, or leave until you feel as though you have learned the difference between what is right and humane, and what is wrong and evil." I felt myself go numb, and only hope that my brothers weren't standing near the doorway to listen in. "You have not only betrayed your teachings and your Sensei tonight, but your family as well, Leonardo. I only hope you pick what will be best for you and your family. Stay here until she wakes and meditate on your choice. Pick wisely, my son." With that, he left me to my own self pity and hatred for what I have realized I've done.

I hung my head. Have I really become so... Detached from the good? Detached from what is sensible and responsible? I crossed my legs, straightened my back, and kept my eyes shut but relaxed as my breathing evened after being held in.

_Michelangelo_

It was an easy few hours before the dudette would wake up. Donnie said she was slowly coming around. I couldn't hide my opinions about her – She was gorgeous! I'm probably the only one gusty enough to say it to her face though, as usual. When Master Splinter sent us to our rooms, I immediately started drawing her – How could I not? A girl like that is almost impossible erase from my memory, and I want to show her how beautiful I think she is. I wonder what her laugh sounds like – Like a bunch of bells from the church on Sunday, or like a car horn – Loud and at once! Either way, I'm going to have fun making her laugh. She looks like she'd be even prettier smiling.

I almost messed up my drawing by breaking my pencil in surprise as I heard glass shatter and a scream – Definitely hers. Last I checked, the only one who screams like a girl is Raphy-Bear.

AN:

If you watched the TMNT 4Kids series, you'd get where I was going with this. Leo was the leader, always the 'goodie goodie' and thought he could do no wrong, even in his teen years. Realistically speaking, if no one kept him in check, it would have gone out of control. I know, I might get hated for it, but this is pretty much my explanation why Leo left in the CGI movies. I know im also breaking my word as making it stray from the 4Kids series, but I am NOT going to write about what happened in the jungle because if you seen the movies, you already know, and I am NOT going to have the same plot as the movies. That would just end terribly...


End file.
